Guardian Eternal: Time Rewritten
by Trigger2332
Summary: A companion one-shot to my Guardian Eternal series, this is simply me establishing the "original" timeline from which GE deviates from.


**Guardian Eternal : Time Rewritten**

When the mortals read the tale of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its sequel series The Heroes of Olympus, they were regaled with a story of heroes and love. They believed Percy and Annabeth had a happy ending and that the battle against Gaia was an easy one. I am here to tell you that that was not the case.

The stories are mostly accurate up until Percy and Annabeth exited Tartarus and sealed the Doors of Death, but are wildly inaccurate after that. There were no declarations of love between us… I mean between Annabeth and Percy. Every enemy encounter after leaving Tartarus caused a rift between Percy and Annabeth, a rift that was created by a fear of what Percy could become, like in Tartarus when he had nearly destroyed a primordial goddess to protect Annabeth.

After Percy accidentally awakened Gaia, well things went badly. Annabeth couldn't look at him the same way anymore and broke off their relationship. It was with a broken heart that Percy arrived back at Camp Half-Blood to find what looked to be two warring armies. Although judging by the giant statue of Athena and Reyna standing in front of it the fighting had stopped.

Before Percy could even try and address the tension in the air a great rumbling could be heard. In the distance a cloud of dirt was billowing into the air, out of it walked legion upon legion of monsters followed by a group of Titans and finally the Gigantes themselves (how they were resurrected so quickly we'll never know).

"You may have stopped trying to kill each other, fine, I guess I'll just have to kill you myself!" Screamed a female voice that Percy knew belonged to Gaia. Immediately fear sprang up in the collective camps.

"We can't beat that." Whispered Annabeth, "An army that size would destroy us."

"The titans would crush us Romans" Added Hazel, Frank nodding alongside her. Percy looked out at the two armies in front of him. The Romans were organized and set out into their cohorts, the Greeks however were clumped into small groups all around their side of the battlefield.

"I've got a plan." Percy whispered as he flicked a drachma over his shoulder into a cloud of mist that had formed behind him. "Mount Olympus and if it's not too much to ask a larger one directly above me" He whispered into the mist.

"Everybody! I know you Greeks have missed me!" Percy yelled to approving cheers from them, "And Romans, you named me a leader. I may not still hold that title but you know me." The Romans looked on speculatively.

"I know you may not trust me anymore after the reveal of my Greek parentage but I ask you to listen to me. When it comes to fighting an army no one is better than the Romans, you can face even the greatest of armies and come out victorious. But against a force of Titans you would be decimated. I know you may not like it but it's true, the Titans can decimate an army but against a smaller force they can't use some of their more destructive powers." Percy yelled, the image above him amplifying his voice over the entire field.

The two _armies_ were beginning to comprehend where he was going with it.

"Us Greeks have always excelled at small groups against small groups of enemies but against an army we are severely lacking. We only won the battle of Manhattan through luck and heavy losses, something neither side would like to rely upon today." Now both sides were in full understanding.

"I know the mighty Twelfth Legion is capable of defeating the monsters set out before us, and I have faith that my fellow Greeks can keep the titans at bay and even send their sorry butts back to Tartarus. So please we are all one family, one army, one fighting force that will protect both our heritage and the lives of the mortals who have no knowledge of this place. We are all that remains to save this world!" Percy yelled, now he was receiving cheers from both sides.

Behind the back lines of the Legion Octavian was screaming and shouting for someone to listen to him, that this was a trap by the Graecus scum .

"Shut up Octavian." Said Michael Kahale as he struck Octavian over the head, knocking him out cold.

"So I ask of you, will my Greek brothers fight the Titans, and will my Roman brothers fight this horde. Together with our parents, the seven of us will fight the Gigantes with the assistance of Artemis and her hunters and a select few campers from each of our camps." Percy explained as Nico, Reyna, Will Solace and Clarice found themselves drawn to Percy by an unseen force.

Together we fight, and together we will win!" Screamed Percy to the combined cheers of the armies.

The children of Mars, Ares, Athena and Bellona all surged together and began shouting out orders, the legion began moving into position as the orders were relayed, the Greeks were just as quick to form into groups and preparing to meet their Titanic opponents.

Behind Percy and the others there was an explosion of thunder as suddenly the Gods themselves appeared. Coming to stand behind their children, Artemis having appeared with her hunters. Thalia stepped away from Artemis and allowed Phoebe and another to take her place, the rest of the hunters going to reinforce the other deimgods. Thalia joined Jason and their father.

The Gods were strangely at peace with themselves, each demigod seeing whichever aspect of the God they worshipped.

"How are we doing this Percy?" Questioned Frank as he looked over the forms of the Gigantes.

"Like this." Percy said as the image of himself increased in size with a silent prayer to Iris. "Gigantes and Gaia, we will face you and we will win! Now come, we don't have all day!" Percy screamed, a collective roar of outrage erupted from the lines of monsters, and with that the monsters charged. A confident line of Romans met them with shields up and swords ready. Immediately the difference in skill was obvious as the Romans mowed through the ranks of monsters leaving nothing but golden dust in their wake. The Greeks present charged forward as well, using chariots and other methods of quick travel provided by the Hephaestus cabin to reach their designated targets.

The final battle had begun.

The gods each took their chosen heroes to a spot a little away from the main battlefield, the Gigantes were waiting. Percy looked to his fellow demigods.

"We got this guys, they are nothing compared to us." He said with conviction, his eyes seemed to shine with power that caused all doubt to flee the minds of his fellow heroes. Annabeth wasn't quite as sure but the look in Percy's eyes had frightened her, it was the same look he had when he protected her in Tartarus. It was a look that promised excruciating pain to any who dared threaten his home and his family. That in itself should have reassured her but it did quite the opposite, in her mind it destroyed any chance that she could feel happy with Percy now, she didn't feel they were the same anymore, he had become something more that she couldn't begin to grasp.

Suddenly the Gigantes charged forward to take down their rivals.

Percy banished all thought from his mind except working in sync with his father to fight Polybotes, Tyson arrived sometime during the fight to help. Together the three of them were keeping a constant pressure on all sides. Tyson would dart in close with twin clubs and batter Polybotes back while Percy and Poseidon would use large constructs of water and ice to batter into him. Percy looked his father in the eyes and an understanding passed between them as they started to do the same motion with their hands, a side to side pulling action that caused the water all around them and the poison from Polybotes to swirl into a great hurricane with the Giant at its center. Tyson watched in awe as the combined power started to constrict around Polybotes encasing him in a watery prison, the water slowly began converting into poison and making Poseidon and Percy lose control but he was bound long enough as Poseidon's trident was slammed into his chest and Riptide was slashed straight down his back severing his spine.

And just like that one giant was sent back to Tartarus. Percy looked over the now destroyed region they were fighting in. Poseidon and Tyson moved to fight against some minor Gigantes.

All around them fights were finishing with the Gigantes being sent one by one back to Tartarus. The hunters that had been helping Artemis seemed to be injured and were tending their wounds. Jason, Thalia and Zeus were still fighting, as were Hazel, Nico and Hades.

Suddenly something caught Percy's eye, the form of Will Solace being knocked clean away from the battle he had been fighting with his Father. Apollo's eyes followed Will and his opponent took his chance, stabbing a jagged blade through his back. Ichor flooded from the wound as Apollo flopped to the ground.

A pained scream tore its way from Artemis' throat as she rushed to her fallen brothers side. With a savage kick she sent the giant flying, Percy was by her side in an instant. Together the two worked perfectly to keep the giant off his draconic feet, arrows sprouting all over his chest and arms while blasts of water continually knocked the giant over until finally with another scream of rage Artemis plunged her hunting knives into the giants eyes, water flooded his nose and mouth too. The giant lay on the ground convulsing as dirty brown blood sprayed from his eyes until he finally drowned and collapsed into dust.

Artemis nodded her thanks in Percy's direction before running to Apollo's side.

"Hey big sis." He said weakly, ichor dribbling from his mouth.

"Shh. Everything is going to be ok." Artemis said soothingly.

"You can't fool the God of medicine when it comes to this." He said with a gentle laugh, the sword in his chest suddenly dissolved into dust causing fresh ichor to spray out of the wound.

"Hey take care of her will ya." He said to Percy causing a confused expression to overtake Percy's face, "God of prophecy too."

And with that final statement Apollo's eyes went dark, the Gigantes were all now dead so the gods and demigods present were gathered around Apollo, they were all witness to his body starting to flicker like static before fading from view altogether.

A strangled cry was heard as Artemis sobbed on the nearest available shoulder which happened to be Percy, who suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable and thought that if he moved an inch he might end up castrated or worse dead.

"I applaud you grandchildren. Killing my favorites while only sustaining one casualty. I am impressed but now I must cut your grieving short." Called the voice of Gaia.

The ground on the other side of the field started to rumble, the distant noise of the armies doing battle was now almost impossible to hear over it. Cracks started to form in the ground as a colossal being rose out of the earth itself. Gaia had formed.

The ensuing battle while fierce was also a bloodbath. The demigods were immediately sent flying back and held in place by stone bonds. The Gods paid no heed to them as they charged forward to engage Gaia.

And Gaia systematically cut them down and bound them in place, all the while laughing at their misfortune.

"I think it only fair that poor little Artemis follow her twin into the realm of the Faded." Gaia said while laughing and raising a large stone sword above her head. Before her sword could swing down however a huge explosion of water sent her stumbling back. She turned enraged to Poseidon but saw that he was unconscious.

Another blast of water knocked her back and she turned to find Percy and his group of demigods behind him all ready and willing to fight Gaia.

"Oh please your parents couldn't even begin to hurt me. What hope do you have by yourselves?" Gaia said as she prepared to wipe out the demigods.

"We aren't going to go down without a fight!" Percy yelled as the others shouted their affirmations.

Together the demigods worked as a unit to try and beat Gaia but it was all for naught. She was light-years ahead of any of their powers. Percy and Jason being the only ones to even inconvenience her by separating her from the ground, but even then they couldn't keep her away from it for long.

After a few minutes of fighting Gaia yelled in rage and with a single swipe of her sword sent the demigods sailing back, Jason struck his head on a brick from a the remains of the big house and lost consciousness along with a few of the others.

"You have been a thorn in my side for much too long Perseus Jackson. A thorn that I intend to destroy!" She yelled as yet again she prepared to end her foe. The gods struggled against their bindings and the conscious demigods tried to get to their feet but none would make it in time. Suddenly everything froze, Gaia found herself unable to move as did all the others present. Three voices suddenly started talking, the voices overlapping each other.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been deemed worthy by Chaos of the title of God, and have been chosen by the Primordial Chronos as his true successor. So rise up Perseus God of Time and champion of Apollo's memory!" Chanted the voices of the fates, in the air above Percy a piece of thread appeared, light seemed to bend and wrap around the thread until it was suddenly made of pure gold. The voices of the Fates disappeared along with the string.

Percy stood up, now free of the trappings that seemed to lock the others in place. He grew in size until he rivaled that of the gods, his camp shirt and jeans glowed golden until they were replaced with armor made of gold, an hourglass in the center of the chest piece. The same hourglass symbol appeared on the hilt of Riptide which had grown proportionate to Percy's new size.

His entire being seemed to radiate power, that same power exploded around him. Freeing the Gods from their bindings and sending Gaia flying backwards. Time seemed to start again as the Gods, now following behind Percy charged forward. Working in sync they kept pushing Gaia back, never giving her a chance to properly fight back. If she got a chance to wound a God Percy would touch the hourglass on his chest and time moved backwards, allowing Percy to warn whichever God was at risk.

The battle against Gaia raged for hours, Gaia never truly getting any substantial hits onto the Gods but the Gods also never got any proper strikes against Gaia. For Percy the fight had lasted closer to a few days and it was beginning to show, his exhaustion was slowing him down and the initial surplus of energy he had received from the Fates was almost expended.

"We have to finish this now!" Percy yelled to the others, Athena looked into his eyes and seemed to convey a silent message before a telepathic command reached each of the Gods. They nodded in understanding.

The plan was simple and involved Hades and Poseidon using water and shadows to hold Gaia in place while the other gods began attacking her to try and keep her from healing herself fully. The final part was rather simple, a concentrated blast of lightning from Zeus that contained energy given to him by the other Gods to try and eradicate Gaia and spread her to the winds.

It took another hour before Hades and Poseidon were able to hold Gaia in a bond but from there it was simple to land the final blow and scatter her essence to the wind. Placing her back into her eternal slumber.

Upon the final blow being cast and Gaia's final outraged scream a cheer rose up from the group of demigods that had come to see the final clash. The remaining members of the Twelfth Legion and Camp Half-Blood were gathered on the edge of what was now a crater and were screaming and cheering in joy.

Percy smiled when he saw the two camps celebrating as one, before promptly collapsing from exhaustion.

-The Next Day-

Usually a rewards ceremony would take place in the throne room of Mount Olympus but today it was taking place in Camp Half-Blood, the gods were down to the size of mortals and seated at identical copies of their standard thrones in what was usually the amphitheatre. In place of Apollo was a new throne, it was just as golden as Apollo's was but had hourglasses engraved onto each of the arms. Percy sat in the throne awkwardly twirling a pen in his hands, once all the members of the prophecy were assembled as well as representatives for each cabin and each cohort he pulled the cap off the pen and it extended into a large staff with an hourglass on the end which he rested against his throne.

It was all very new to Percy and he hadn't quite come to grips with what had happened the day before. His ascension to godhood and the demise of Apollo had left everyone at least a little confused, the members of the Apollo cabin were the worst affected of course, now they were a dying breed.

"Today is both a day of celebration and mourning." Began the voice of Zeus. "My son Apollo died but his fading did not go unpunished, the Gigantes were slain, the monsters returned to Tartarus and Gaia returned to her slumber, hopefully indefinitely."

A few cheers accompanied this statement.

"Now we are here to reward you, our courageous children who lead the charge and those that did the charging themselves." Everyone was listening closely now.

Zeus went on to offer each of the remaining seven godhood but none of them accepted, they each felt that a single lifetime of dealing with this type of war was more than enough. The Gods seemed a bit annoyed with their decision but relented, Percy did seem slightly annoyed by the fact that he hadn't had a choice. Each of the cabins and cohorts had been allowed to make one request and the Gods vowed to honor it. The most notable of these being a request to erect a large memorial statue for both the demigods that had perished in the battle and for Apollo himself.

Every wish was granted almost immediately, including a large golden statue of Apollo in the center of what had been the battlefield. Engraved into the base of the statue were the names of those lost in the battle, among them were Clarisse La Rue, Michael Kahale, Tyson and Mary Lewis. Clarisse and Michael had fallen side by side leading a charge, Tyson fell during the battle with Gaia (a casualty that hadn't been discovered until afterwards) and finally Mary, she was the youngest members of the hunters of Artemis and had been the unlucky recipient of a concentrated blast of fire from the titan Hyperion.

That afternoon the campers paid their respects to the fallen, the hunters of Artemis were particularly distraught. Their only casualty had been the youngest and sweetest hunter. The Gods however weren't present for that as they were officially inducting Percy into Olympus.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been deemed worthy and received Godhood, do you swear your fealty to Olympus and to the protection of the world at large?" Called Zeus, the Olympians were standing in a semi-circle with Percy in front of them, behind Percy were the minor gods of Olympus.

"I swear it my lord." Percy said as he bowed.

"Then rise Perseus, God of time, successor of Chronos and take your place among this council and honor the memory of my lost son." The somber tone at the end of Zeus' proclamation caused many to shed a tear. The mood shifted when the Olympians broke formation and began mingling with the minor gods. Poseidon was the first to properly congratulate Percy, hugging him and slapping his back with earth shaking force, Percy responded in kind. Many minor gods laughed at the shockwave that had erupted from the two gods backs.

That night the largest party Olympus had seen in centuries was held, but around midnight the guest of honor himself was no-where to be seen.

Percy sat with his feet dangling off of the edge of Olympus, staring into space and spinning his pen between his fingers.

"You know I made the moon shine extra bright onto the courtyard for tonight and you go and waste my effort by sitting all the way out here." Joked Artemis as she sat next to him, "Care to tell me what's on your mind, I promise I won't kill you."

"Oh hey, I uh, I was having trouble coping with everything going on back there. Yesterday I was a simple demigod and today I'm a god and taking your brothers place among the pantheon. It's just too much to take in one go." Percy confessed.

"Take it from me, you were never a _simple_ demigod. From the moment we met I knew something was different about you. You treated my hunters as equals and worthy of respect even when they scorned your very presence. Not to mention you were willing to take the sky from my shoulders upon realizing I was the better option for fighting a titan… at least at the time I was." Artemis said with a slight smile.

"Thanks I guess but I still feel like I'm usurping Apollo's position." A hard slap followed that statement, as well as a strong grip on his shoulder as he swayed a little too close to the edge.

"Apollo saw something in you that made him comfortable, even in death he was confident that you would make things right. He knew that you were strong, caring, loyal and determined to see the wrongs of this world righted. Not to mention you seem like the only decent male on the planet since Orion became a colossal douche." Artemis said, the last part was mumbled but Percy heard it causing both present to blush, Percy blushed from the compliment and Artemis blushed at realizing she had thought out loud in the heat of the moment.

"Thank you Artemis, sorry for bringing up Apollo, I know he must be a sore point for you." Percy whispered, when he didn't hear a reply he turned to see Artemis was also staring vacantly at the expanse of stars laid out in front of them.

"The one hunter that I lost, Mary, was a daughter of Apollo. The youngest of our number but easily one of the most skilled, and definitely the most innocent and sweet girl. Now she resides in my realm, her constellation honoring her memory and her fathers." Artemis whispered as she pointed at a collection of stars.

At her beckoning glowing silver lines joined the stars creating an image of a small girl riding her father's shoulders, a ridiculously oversized bow held in her outstretched hand.

"I have lost hunters before just as you have lost campers under your command, but nothing compares to your brother and his child both passing simultaneously." Artemis whispered as tears began pouring from her eyes, Percy seeing her distress gingerly stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders, letting her cry on his own shoulder.

A few minutes later Artemis had stopped crying but hadn't moved from her spot, neither had she demanded Percy move his arm. The two just stared at the constellation and sat in silence.

"Thank you Perseus, I came to comfort you but you turned this situation on its head. I am grateful for letting me release my sorrow." Whispered Artemis, even though she had said that she still hadn't moved from her spot, a small part of was disgusted that she was so comfortable with a male but the rest of her seemed fine as long as it was this particular male.

"It's fine Artemis, my Mom is a firm believer that there's nothing a proper hug can't fix." Percy whispered back as he turned his head to look at Artemis, at the same moment she looked up at him and found herself looking into his green eyes that were now flecked with gold, her silver eyes still damp with tears were reflecting the moonlight. Percy leaned forward slightly and Artemis found herself drawn forward, sitting up more until her lips met Percy's in a gentle kiss.

The kiss lasted both for an eternity and for a second as Hephaestus branded fireworks were going off in the sky far above them. After a few seconds Percy pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Artemis, I shouldn't have, I was just drawn in, please don't kill me." Percy said rapidly as he instinctively drew back a bit in fear.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Artemis whispered as she grabbed Percy and pulled him back to her waiting lips.

 **-10 Years later-**

Perseus the God of Time was sitting quietly watching a large glowing television.

"What are you watching Percy?" Questioned Artemis as she leant against the back of the couch. She winced when she saw that he was watching the battle where her brother had fallen.

"Why do you keep watching this Percy." She said as she grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "You and I both know you can't personally affect anything before your ascension and I can't believe I have to tell you yet again that you couldn't have done anything differently to prevent his death. Grow up and get over it you big lovable oaf."

The sour mood he had been in was banished upon looking into his wife's silver eyes and hearing her giggle after calling him an oaf had him smiling brightly at her as gently kissed her nose.

"Sorry beautiful, won't happen again. I promise, scouts honor." He said holding one hand in the air with the other over his heart.

"You weren't a scout." She said playfully as she slapped his hand away. "I'm going to go get some rest, feel free to come too, gods knows you need some actual sleep at least once a week." Percy smiled at that.

"Ok I'll be up in a minute, I just have to look at a few possible timelines to help a poor hero make a decision." Percy said calmly, Artemis nodded her understanding before walking away. Her words were still reverberating in his head, the same words she said whenever he watched his own life play out.

He couldn't personally affect his own life but what if he could manipulate someone else into doing it.

Calmly he reached out and watched as a glowing padlock appeared in mid air, an hourglass where the keyhole should have been. When he placed his hand on the hourglass the TV started playing more images. He recognized himself and those around him but the events were different to his own life. Of course this wasn't the first time he had viewed this possible timeline but now he was certain he had made the proper preparations to correct the mistakes that had happened during the war with Gaia.

Calmly he turned the hourglass onto its side and he felt Kronos' power flood into the air around him, a golden glow surrounded him as he counted the seconds in his head, suddenly he snapped the hourglass back into its original position.

The screen in front of him displayed a short scene before it went dark. A tear dripped down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Arty." He whispered as he walked out of the palace he shared with Artemis, the world seemed to be littered with cracks that you could see the swirling mass of chaos through. Artemis came running out of the palace second later in a panic.

"What's going on Percy?" She questioned frantically.

"Kronos slipped past my defenses, he has altered my past in an attempt to prevent my ascension." He explained, neglecting to mention that he had let him in. Artemis was now freaking out.

"Don't worry love I've already begun mending the timeline… although some differences will be impossible to change." He said quietly.

"Why is everything disappearing?" She asked.

"The past that created this present no longer exists, our palace will exist outside of time in the swirling mass of chaos as the new timeline asserts itself, and when the time is right you and I will become one with our new selves and pass on our experience and memory." Percy explained calmly. Artemis was still distraught but she nodded slightly.

"Now come on, you may as well get that rest while I go and begin the repairing process." Artemis nodded tiredly, this was a lot to take in.

Once she was gone he turned the TV back on. The image that was displayed was upsetting but sadly for the greater good. It showed a much younger Percy shoving Annabeth Chase into the elevator that made up the doors of death and shutting the doors on her. From there he couldn't see himself any longer, if he tried to locate himself he found only darkness and when he tried to view past there he saw only blurred images, but he could still determine some of the people in the visions, one of these visions was a celebration after the defeat of Gaia, he could feel Apollo and others that had fallen in the battle.

"If it saves all of them then I am a suitable and willing sacrifice." Percy said quietly as he turned off the TV and pulled out his pen. When he uncapped the pen it expanded into his scepter, his golden armor followed suit, including a helmet that covered his face. Pulling out a scroll he quickly wrote down some instructions on them before tucking them into his armor and flipping the hourglass on the end of the scepter, as the sand began to fall he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

 **A/N : Recently I have been thinking about my story Guardian Eternal and the fact that the "original" timeline isn't that of the books and couldn't help but try and find a way to rectify that. Thus this little tale was spun. Personally I don't like how I did the fight with Gaia but it's still an improvement on Good Ol' Uncle Ricks** _ **fight**_ **scene. Um so hopefully this answers some questions about GE and helps establish a proper alternate timeline.**

 **If you have questions or want me to elaborate on any points or just want to point out plot holes and shit like that feel free to either leave a review or send me a PM… I usually answer them pretty quickly.**

 **Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


End file.
